The Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a little bit of Rin)
by TurkeyLenChan
Summary: Here you can find all the misadventures of your two favorite (not) Vocaloids, Gumi and Len, written by front-page story author LenRinTwins (formerly known as hootellagoddess).
1. Whoopie Cushions and Ice Cold Water

**Hello!**

 **Welcome to my brand new story, the Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a little bit of Rin).**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this, and don't be afraid of drop some reviews as well!**

 **Reviews will help me know what to write for my next chapter depending on your opinions.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter 1: Whoopie Cushions and Ice Cold Water_

* * *

"LEN!" Gumi ran into my room holding something behind her back.

"Yes Gumi?" I didn't look up from the book I was reading. It was a fascinating one about bread.

"Follow me please." Gumi ordered.

"Why?"

Gumi dragged me out of my room, my own freaking room, and locked it!

Five minutes later she opned the door.

"Okay you can come in now!" Gumi grinned mischievously.

I walked into my room and sensed an unusual energy coming from under my pillowcase.

Lifting it up, I discovered a whoopie cushion under the pillow, and ate it.

"HEY! You were supposed to sit on it not eat it!" Gumi angrily stomped out of my room.

"You're trash!" I called out and threw a banana at her, then shut the door.

At 5am I woke Gumi up from her bed with a very chilling bath.

"HEY! You little banana head shota!" She hissed and threw a clock at me.

"I'M TELLING ON YOU." I shrieked childishly.

"Well I didn't dump a bucket of half-melted ice water on a certain someone." Gumi retorted.

I felt no remorse, and took the nearest plant I saw, then dumped all the dirt on her.

"LEN KAGAMINE! YOU LITTLE—!" Gumi stopped herself before she started swearing.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "EFF YOU!"

I laughed so hard as I ran out of her room and shut the door behind me before the potted plant she threw at me hit it's target.

I ran down 3 flights of stairs to get my next bucket of cold water, then ran back upstairs, using my teleportation to quickly get into Gumi's room, and have just enough time to pour the water on her, teleport into my room, and enchant the room's door so that Gumi wouldn't be able to get in.

I repeated this process until Gumi decided to hold a knife to my throat.

"STOP IT GUMI!" I screamed like the little shota I was and managed to get out of Gumi's grip, and ran away.

I faceplanted into the floor.


	2. Cat-Gumi

**After this chapter I am officially going on hiatus.**

 **My final exams are starting tomorrow (Wednesday, June 13, 2018 and I'm going to take a break from writing for two weeks, and I'll be back on June 23, when school for me finally ends and I graduate and move on to the next grade.**

 **If you are starting your finals soon, good luck!ri**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Oh, and I've also decided I'm going to be posting 1-3 times a month depending on my schedule.)**

Chapter _2: Cat-Gumi (1/2)s_

* * *

"Gumi, can you just pay attention to me?" I asked, irritated.

"I'm busy," Gumi mumbled. "Bother me later."

lI stomped over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out one of Gumi's epi -pens.

Epi-pen in hand, I threw it at Gumi's lap, which I completely missed and ended up hitting her in the head.

"Ow! Len, I don't even need an epipen right now..."

"You will soon!" I triumphantly held a cat above my head adn then tossed it as Gumi.

Oh, and Gumi's deathly allergic to cats.

"AHHH! A CAT! LEN YOU BANANA HEAD!" Gumi choked and broke out in hives, gasping for air.

I laughed at her, and took the pen and stabbed it in her thigh.

Gumi returned back to normal, but with a death glint in her eye.

"Len, I will kill you." She started petting the cyat.

"Aren't you allergic to cats Gumi?! Stop petting it!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, and I don't care."

"Okay seriously Gumi, stop." I pulled the cat away, and Gumi pounced for it, and turned into a cat the moment she touched it.

I shrieked again, and threw her out the window.

"AHHHHH! GUMI'S TURNED INTO A CAT!"

"Mrow." Cat-Gumi meowed and got up, but started yowling in pain.

"Mreowwwww!"

I observed her through the window I had thrown her out of, and came to a conclusion.

When I threw Cat-Gumi out the window, I had accidentally made her land on her right leg, with enough pressure to break a bone.

Oops.

Now that, that was a total mistake.

I'm very sorry for breaking your leg, Gumi, but please turn back into a human before coming back into the house?

Thank you.


	3. Don’t Attack Me!

**I realized that last chapter had a bunch of mistakes.**

 **I apologize for that..I should've proof-read the document first.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Don't Attack Me! (Cat-Gumi pt. 2)_

Gumi crawled slowly back into the house. When she reached the front door, she touched the other kitten that I threw at her.

Immediately, she returned back into a human.

"Gumi, are you okay?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you. When you threw me out of the SECOND FLOOR window, I broke my leg." Gumi glared up at me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking straight and you suddenly turned into a cat. You surprised me."

"Whatever." Gumi rolled her eyes at me, clearly not in the mood for my apology.

"Should I bring you to the hospital?" I ask.

"What do you think?!" she yells at me.

I sheepishly grin. "I don't know." I shrug.

"You're such an idiot!!" Gumi throws a plant at me. The plant barely misses me and shatters on the floor.

"I said I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you by taking you to the movies?" I suggest, hoping not to have another plant thrown at me.

"Maybe." she glares at me one more time and limps to her room.

"You didn't say no!!" I yell at her in glee, then run to my own room to call my sister, Rin Kagamine.

She pick up immediately (what a phone addict).

"Hi Lenny!!" I hear her excitement on the other side of the phone.

I smile at the sound of her voice. "Long time no speak, Rin-chan."

It may seem a bit unusual that Rin and I haven't talked in a while, but she lives in another city with her older best friends Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine while I live with Gumi.

"Yeah." Rin sighs on the other end.

Like the caring brother I am, I ask her what's wrong.

"Miku and I got into a fight. The reason seems really stupid but she takes her leeks VERY seriously." she explains. "So Miku kicked me out of the house. Luka can't do anything about it because she's visiting family."

"You could come live with Gumi and I. We have an empty bedroom that you could stay in." I offer.

"Really? Thanks Lenny!!" Rin happily says. "I'll be there in a few hours!"

 ** _A Few Hours Pass..._**

There is a knock at the door.

"Could you get that for me Gumi?" I ask while making dinner.

"Sure." She responds and and goes to open the door.

"Who are you?! Did I knock on the wrong house?! I'm so sorry!!" A familiar voice apologizes to Gumi over and over again.

Gumi shuts the door.

"They had the wrong house." Gumi shrugs and goes back to watching the TV.

"Wait! What did they look like?" I ask.

"Blond hair, short, kind of looks like you — oh wait." Gumi realizes.


	4. Gumi Meets Rin!

**_I'll start posting more often!_**

 ** _Enjoy the story._**

 _Gumi Meets Rin!_

* * *

"Blonde hair, short, kind of looks like you — oh wait." Gumi realized.

"She's your sister...oops!" She backed away. "S-Sorry Len!"

"GUMI, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" I yelled and chased her around the house with a rubber spatula.

"WAAAAAAH!!! LEN YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!!" Gumi shrieked.

My phone rang. It was Rin.

"Hey Len..? Which one's your house...I got lost." I could hear she was breathing heavily.

"Umm, you know how a green haired idiot told you that you were at the wrong house?" I got a dirty look from Gumi.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, how did you know?" Rin asks suspiciously.

"That was my housemate Gumi."

There was a long pause.

"Oh. Okay then, I'm a few houses away from yours. I'll be there soon."

She hangs up, leaving me with Gumi in an awkward silence.

"I don't like her." She blurts out. I ignore the remark.

A few minutes later Rin arrives and Gumi sulks in the corner.

"What's up with her?" Rin asks curiously.

"I don't know, she usually is very happy when it comes to guests." I answer.

"I feel like she's mad at me. But I have absolutely no idea what I've done to her!" She complains, and I realize that this is a problem I would have to be "mature" about and talk to Gumi.

* * *

After Gumi had fallen asleep I snuck into her room, making sure not to spill any of the icy water I was about to dump on her.

She's a bit of a heavy sleeper if she's having a good dream.

I poked her and nothing happened. That's a good sign.

Slowly, I tilted the bucket and splashed the water on her.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Gumi screamed, loud enough that the whole neighborhood could hear. "LEN!! I HATE YOU!"


End file.
